


Papa II knows what Copia needs

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [24]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: D/s, Domestic Discipline, Group Sex, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, papa ii & copia aren't related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr prompts:What do you think of papa II/Copia - if you could see them in a relationship, and if you don’t, just if and how you would see them in bed with each other?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus II
Series: Ghost Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 44
Kudos: 31





	Papa II knows what Copia needs

It’s true that Papa II favors women, but what really gets him going is pliancy in the bedroom—that’s really what it’s about for him, and he loves disheing with Dommes on technique. He loves that sweet submission, whether it comes from a female or male lover.

Which is why Copia intrigues him. Sure, he’s seen Copia perform—but something about the man just niggles at him. Copia  _ says _ he’d like to fuck the audience … but when called out he backtracks and changes the subject. Sure, he thrusts aggressively on stage … but when meeting fans he’s always chaste and respectful. 

So, Papa II watches.  _ Observes _ .

He sees the way Copia nervously defers to Nihil. He notices the reverent way he acts toward Sister Imperator. He spys how Copia lets his Ghouls walk all over him. To his practiced eye, it all screams  _ Sub _ to him, and soon Papa II’s hands are twitching with the desire to get Copia into his playroom. That man needs a firm hand, and Papa can’t wait to bring his down upon him.

In general, the two men don’t really have much reason to talk. They attend the weekly report meetings and each other’s services, of course—but outside of that, they don’t really run in the same circles. Papa II decides to change that.

He’s nothing if not exactingly meticulous, and he starts showing up everywhere Copia has reason to be: band practice; meals; office hours; walks around the ground in the gloaming. It makes Copia nervous, to be honest—Papa II and his intensity just. Lurking. Papa definitely means to be intimidating, and it’s working—Copia can’t figure out what he’s done to bring this intense man’s attentions on himself—the idea that it might be  _ interest _ never occurs to him.

Now, Papa II is sure he could easily cajole Copia into his bed—and the thought of outright demanding it makes his dick twitch—but he knows it’ll be so much more satisfying to have Copia come to him  _ begging _ for it. He knows from his surveillance that Copia doesn’t really have a preference for lovers: male, female, other, Ghoul—so it’s only a matter of artful seduction. And if people think his younger brother is the master ( _ the fools! _ ), then they’ve never been on the receiving end of his intentions.

Oh, Copia’s had his brother too?  _ Pfft _ . Time to show this Cardinal who’s a boy and who’s a  _ man _ .

Papa II is no stranger to subtlety—half of his inclinations require a deft hand in addition to control—so it’s no real effort for him to cunningly give Copia a taste of what the man could have under his thumb. At the weekly meetings, he starts telling Copia when to sit and if he’s dismissed. At first, Copia seems confused—Papa can practically hear the gears in Copia’s mind grinding, wondering if he misstepped—but he acquiesces to Papa II’s commands. Encouraged, Papa keeps on, and soon enough Copia even starts to wait for Papa’s orders..

Papa II then starts into the Cardinal at mealtime, always making sure to tell Copia what he thinks Copia should be eating and how much. Now, this is a gamble—because the Cardinal loves his carbs—but some well-placed sounds of disgruntlement and several disappointed comments on Papa’s end have Copia adhering to Papa’s dietary restrictions.

Phase 1 & 2 a success, Papa II implements phase 3: remove the stick from Copia’s ass. Now, everyone would agree his younger brother needs to buckle down more on his Churchly duties (not that Papa II really has a leg to stand on), but Copia is quite the opposite! When he’s not rehearsing or on stage (or housing a pasta dish), you’re most likely to find him filling out paperwork in his office, or reading in the library (his older brother finds much consternation in the fact that Copia can keep pace with him on theology and scripture). 

So Papa II makes it his mission to start doling out the self-care advice. He stops by Copia’s office to drop hints on when he thinks the man should keep his office hours ( _ “What about free time for yourself?” _ ), and he shows up at the library—eyebrow arch firmly in place—to “suggest” Copia put down the tome and get a good night’s sleep ( _ “That volume will be here in the morning.” _ ). Lucifer knows if he took his face paint off those bags would still be in place.

This endeavor is met with much more resistance. Whereas Copia knows his diet needs work (though all his lovers love his little pot belly), his studious disposition and excellence is what allowed him to rise through the ranks of the Church despite not being of the Emeritus line. Copia knows he needs to keep in Imperator’s good graces to not only keep his current position, but also to advance—and a few digs at his tired appearance aren’t enough to initially sway him to knock off.

This only causes Papa II to up his game. In his— _ ahem _ —experience, he’s found working his subs’ desires to please to work wonders over strict command. So, he goes from “you look like you could use the break” to “I know I would feel better knowing you got some rest.”  _ That _ trick works wonders. Watching Copia scramble to close his books and folders just to please him, only drives home to Papa that the Cardinal sorely needs someone to hold him accountable.

(It doesn’t even occur to Papa II at first that he maybe  _ wants _ to see Copia get a good night’s sleep or practice self care. Stupid rat man.)

Phase 4 has Papa II intruding on Copia’s band practices to see how far he can push him. Papa gives him little digs like, “I’d’ve been more artful in that monologue,” and “You’re here to gain initiates, not audition for American idol.” He scoffs at the way Copia’s Ghouls run feral. 

Copia scowls at him, but his performance improves.

(The Ghouls continue to run feral—apparently some things can’t be helped.)

Of course, the hardest part will be making Copia come to  _ him _ —make Copia think that it’s his own idea. It’s time to get Copia thinking about him sexually. All he does really is brag about his exploits—loudly and in hearing range—to Papa III after the weekly meeting (while their eldest brother merely rolls his eyes at their locker talk, he and III have always maintained a friendly one upmanship). So he talks about being such a great stress release to Sister so-and-so and a guiding hand to Brother whosiwhatsit. He makes sure to emphasize how much his discipline is such a boon to them.

Papa III just gives him an unimpressed look.

“We all know you’re gagging after the dear Cardinal.”

Papa II just scowls. “Do fuck off, brother.”

Papa III affects a sly smile.

“I can’t say I blame you,  _ brother of mine _ . He does make the most delicious rat noises.”

“I didn’t take you as the jealous type.”

Papa III slaps his chest in wounded pride. “You mistake me! I am just confirming that dear Copia is a very enjoyable lover.”

He goes to leave, but hesitates. He places a gloved hand on II’s arm.

“Try not to destroy The Rat. He may be a social climber, but he is not like us.”

Papa II continues to scowl even as his brother leaves the room. His eyes dart to Copia’s—who’s standing in a corner bobbing his head at Nihil—and he’s pleased to see The Cardinal’s cheeks flush slightly when their eyes meet.

In the end, it’s actually all too easy to get Copia to come to him—a fact that only strengthens his idea that Copia needs to take orders.

All Papa does is stop. He’s given Copia the carrots; now it’s time for the stick.

He stops telling Copia when he can sit and when he can leave. He stops showing up at meals to comment on Copia’s intake. He stops showing up at office hours to close Copia’s books and take the pen out of his fingers. He stops his flirty critiques at band practice.

Just. Stops.

He ignores the way Copia now casts mournful eyes at him during meetings; ignores the haunted look that casts a pall over his face in the halls; ignores the reports of how short he is during band practice. He ignores his brother’s raised eyebrows and his own restlessness.

So, it’s an unblesséd relief when Copia  _ finally _ shows up at his personal quarters. Papa II is lounging in a pair of silk pajamas his younger brother got him for his birthday, when he hears a knock at his door. Sighing, he goes to answer it. 

The Cardinal stands there in his full robes, hands behind his back and looking pensive. Copia takes in Papa II’s state of dress.

“Ah. I have come at a bad time.”

“Not at all,” says Papa as he gestures him in. Now, usually Papa finds power in looming over his … conquests—but right now he feels it’s at his advantage to appear lax, so he sits back down on his couch, draping himself nonchalantly.

“How may I help you, Cardinal? And at this hour?”

Copia stands ramrod straight, hands still clasped behind him.

“I apologize if I am intruding, your Dark Excellency—”

“ _ Sir _ .”

Copia squints. “Excuse me?”

Papa II waves his hand. “You may address me as ‘Sir’.”

Copia hesitates, swallows.

“I apologize,  _ sir _ , but something has been weighing on me.”

“Any reason you come to me now—here—like this, instead of confessional?”

Copia brings his hands together to wring, and starts to pace.

“It’s not … it’s of a more …” He sighs. “It’s of an interpersonal matter.” He brings his mismatched gaze to Papa’s. “Between us.”

“Oh? There is something personal between us, Cardinal?”

Papa watches the subtle fall Copia’s face performs before he locks a blank look on it.

“Of course not, sir. Nothing …  _ personal _ . I only meant to ask if I’d done something to … displease you.”

Papa II rests his head on his hand.

“Why would you think you’ve displeased me, Cardinal?”

Copia goes to bite his nails, realizes he’s wearing his leather gloves, then brings his hands behind him again.

“It’s just … you no longer speak to me.”

“Should I be speaking to you?”

Copia’s facial expression twitches. He lingers before saying, “No, of course not. My apologies, sir, for this intrusion. I shall take my leave of you now.”

He turns to leave, but Papa II pipes up.

“Cardinal—I did not give you permission to leave.”

Copia falters. Stops.

“Of course not, sir. May I be … excused?”

“No.”

“No?”

“You’re here now. Please sit in that chair,” Papa gestures at the chair by his writing desk, “and don’t speak unless spoken to.”

Copia hurries to comply, sitting stiffly.

“Now, dear Cardinal. You have come here, during my recreational time, to inquire as to my feelings towards you. Is that correct?”

“I, um, yes?”

“Yes or no, Cardinal.”

“ _ Yes _ , sir.”

“Good,” says Papa, nodding. “I don’t have  _ feelings _ towards you. You don’t matter to me at all.”

Copia gulps.

“You are a worm.  _ Say it _ .”

“I-I am a worm.”

“ _ I am a worm _ , what?”

“I am a worm,  _ sir _ .”

“Very good, Worm.”

Papa II gets to his feet and stalks over to Copia.

“Now, you can either sit there quietly, or you can leave.” He puts a finger under Copia’s chin and raises it so their eyes meet. “You can either be a worm, or you can be nothing.” Before he takes his hand away, he swipes a thumb over Copia’s cheekbone. Then, he goes back to the couch to finish the book he was reading. He is relaxed at the knowledge that Copia is here in his room and obeying his orders. 

After what must have been hours—he’s made a giant dent in his book—a motion catches in the corner of his eye. His gaze flicks up to see Copia squirming.

“I know you’re a worm, but—even so—that’s a lot of wiggling. Am I boring you, Worm?”

Copia looks down, cheeks flushing.

“No, sir. It’s just …”

“ _ Just _ what? You may tell me.”

Copia sighs even as he shifts in his seat. “Erm. My bladder?”

Now Papa II will admit the right kind of piss play can be a turn on—he loves having full control over his lover’s bodies and what he can and cannot make them do—but he’s also into informed, consensual play, and Copia hasn’t agreed to anything yet. So Papa just waves his hand.

“The water closet is that way. Don’t dawdle.”

When Copia comes back, Papa indicates for him to sit back down.

“Tell me, Worm. Why are you here?”

Copia gulps.

“Well, sir. It’s just. I mean, I—”

“Don’t flounder.”

Copia blinks and gulps again.

“I wondered what I did to lose your attention.”

“Do you want my attention?”

Copia smooths out his robes.

“Maybe.”

“ _ Yes or no _ ,” Papa growls.

He snaps to attention. “YES, SIR.”

“Mmm. I appreciate your candor. But tell me: why should I waste my attention on a worm like you?”

Copia fidgets, worrying his robe between his fingers.

“I understand that I am not worthy, sir, but I—I need it. And I know you …”

“You know I, what?”

Copia rubs at his face.

“You deal in that kind of … need.”

“Discipline.  _ Say it _ .

“That kind of discipline, sir.”

“You want my brand of discipline, Worm?”

Copia finally looks up and meets Papa’s eyes, gaze fiery.

“You know I do,” he snaps. “ _ Sir _ .”

“Careful … worms don’t have backbones.”

Papa leans back casually into the couch while Copia tries to school his temper.

“I like you, Cardinal. You seem fun to play with. I’d like to see you squirming on my hook.”

Copia doesn’t say anything, but the line of his body relaxes just the slightest.

“Ok—you can go, Worm. I’ll send you the paperwork tomorrow.”

When Copia doesn’t make to leave, Papa II snaps  _ Dismissed! _ , causing Copia to scramble and leave. All in all, Papa is pretty pleased with the current state of affairs. He calls for a Ghoul, whom he instructs to send the standard questionnaire & contact to Copia and to summon a play partner for the night.

He has some steam to blow off, after all.

* * *

There’s actually not a lot of back and forth. There aren’t really any surprises on Copia’s paperwork—though the group sex does cause him to raise and eyebrow at the Cardinal—and they both agree that their dynamic is to mostly be restriction and discipline.

“And sex?” asks Papa II.

Copia lowers his eyes. “As reward and punishment, sir.”

Papa’s dick twitches.

Once the two of them have come to an understanding with signed contracts in witness of a Ghoul, Papa II takes Copia to his playroom as a reward. He straps Copia down and fucks him almost disinterestedly. Copia is moaning and straining at the restraints—he  _ does _ make delicious rat noises—and Papa pumps into him until Copia is begging for release. Since this  _ is _ a reward, Papa leans down and tugs on Copia’s dick until he’s cumming hot and sticky. However, Papa doesn’t stop fucking him—despite Copia’s whines—until he too is cresting over that edge. It’s never a bad time for a reminder of who’s in control here.

* * *

Papa II’s rule over Copia is a subtle thing—though if you know to look for it, it’s easy to spot. It’s the way Copia’s eyes find his, looking for a tilt or shake of the head. Or how—even when pressed—Copia sticks to his new diet or office hours. Or even in the lovers he takes.

Now, Papa II likes his things and he likes them to be  _ his _ —but Copia isn’t a random Sibling. He’s a senior Clergy member and the current Ghost leader. It’s really unrealistic for Papa II to demand celibacy to any but himself, so they have an  _ arrangement _ . Copia is allowed to take any lover, but (Ghoul care and initiations aside) he must recount each and every one to Papa, who will then decide on which and the severity of the punishment for each indiscretion. Some days Papa thinks the man does it on purpose—there’s always a fine line between discipline and reward, and Copia always seems to skirt it.

But Papa II doesn’t dwell on it too much. His Worm sings so wonderfully under Papa’s skilled hands—whether he’s being spanked over the knee or canned to tears. He’s so pliant, always letting Papa manhandle him into position or taking his cock so well on either end. Copia has a bit of a humiliation kink, and Papa II is ready and willing to make the Cardinal gag and choke on his cock or crawl around after him  _ like a worm _ .

On one memorable occasion, Papa II had his former Ghouls take turns fucking Copia and covering him in cum; next, he buckled Copia down onto his spanking bench and paddled his ass until it was fire-engine red and Copia was sobbing. Finally, he made Copia sit on his sore ass while he jacked off over him. Afterwards—even through the tears—Copia thanked him, and Papa soared high. He praised Copia for being such a good Worm, and the man had just closed his eyes and sighed.

There’s nothing Papa II likes more than watching Copia squirm around on a sore bottom in meetings. If their schedules allowed it, he’d always make sure the Worm had a smarting ass—a reminder of him and of his potential discipline. But alack the day—he’ll just have to make due with heated glances and strongly-worded texts.

His younger brother just rolls his eyes and tries to get Copia into as much trouble as possible. Copia doesn’t seem to try too hard to keep out of trouble—if the welts on his back have anything to say about it.

And if at the end of the day Papa II’s favorite part is running salve over sores & bruises and running a pampering bath where he can praise his sub for taking it so well and being such a good Worm, well—that’s just between him and Copia.

  
  



End file.
